Into Darkness
by ElvenRochelle
Summary: Fate decided to rip away the quiet life Aria Meaver enjoyed so much, throwing her into middle earth & a war that would leave it's scars on all involved. With the help of her new found friends can she find her way home again. 10th walker.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fic, i've been toying with the idea for a while now and decided to bite the bullet and write the first part of it.

I don't own any of the characters other than my OC, the rest belong to Tolkien respectively.

Read & enjoy. Review if you wish :) criticism and opinions are very much welcomed.

* * *

The rain battered almost violently against the window as I moved towards the sill, drawing the blinds down, blocking out the horrible weather as much as possible. Even with the volume being increased on the tv the howling wind could still be heard. Mother nature wreaking havoc with my already edgy nerves. I didn't do storms, I don't know where the fear came from but it was one that had always been present.

"Bloody hell" I mumbled quietly to myself as low hanging branches scraped against the glass. Well I assumed it was the branches, it was only a guess but I refused to put any more thought into it. No point freaking myself out, my own mind was my worst enemy at times. Curling myself back down into my covers, I prayed that this weather would soon subside as I wrapped my legs around the quilt.

The fairy lights I kept pinned around my headboard started to flicker on & off suddenly, the change noticeable immediately as the tv cut out as well, the room plummeting into complete darkness. "Shit shit shit" I cursed loudly as I pulled myself out of the covers quickly, ignoring the rising panic that was tearing through me. Darkness, another thing on the ever growing list of fears.

Pain shot up through my right leg as I crumbled none too elegantly onto the wooden floor, the cool boards feeling almost nice against my skin as I clutched desperately at the bottom of my foot. My jaw clenched shut tightly to avoid the flow of curses ready to escape of my tongue. I slid my free hand across the floorboard to find the offending object, groaning when my hands came into contact with the metal prongs of plug. Apparently all life lessons were important, including tidying away your straighteners once you'd used them. Note to self.

Swallowing hard as a muffled sound of movement reached my ears I continued on towards my goal- reaching the door. I had to make it to the hall window to see if the rest of the street was out of power as well. I could hear the floorboards in the hall creek slightly with the pressure of someone's weight added to them, that familiar feeling creeping over me yet again. Fear. "Get a grip of yourself" I chided myself. Soldiering on through the debris that cluttered my once clean floor I fumbled forward until I had found the familiar door handle; grasping it I quickly tugged the door open only to find myself in the path of a very bright light.

"You're kidding right?" I choked the words out as I finally got over the surprise; my heart had leaped halfway up my throat and nearly made a break for it. "That's one way to kill me off, strangulation may be easier though"

"You don't need to be so dramatic lassie" My grandmother scolded as she stared over at me, one thin eyebrow quirked, taking in my startled demeanour.

"You shouldn't be sneaking up on people!" I retorted, my surprise at her sudden appearance quickly subsiding as the amusement sparkled in her old green eyes. "What are you doing out of bed anyway?" I questioned quietly as I moved towards her.

"Have you not noticed the powers out?" she waved the torch still in her right hand, I recoiled a little as my retinas protested against the sudden change in light, the brightness ghosting over my face for a second.

"Right, right. Put that thing down would you? Or it'll be the blind leading the infirm."

"No need to get cheeky!" she grumbled, standing to the side to let me pass through the door way and into the hall.

"Well you shouldn't be out of bed, especially in the pitch dark!" I lectured "What if you took a tumble down the stairs and I was fast asleep?" I questioned.

"Well I would have only taken a tumble down the stairs because once again you'd left a trail of personal belongings in your wake lass" she shook her head, one stray grey lock falling down the side of her face.

"Please" I snorted "I'm not that bad, now who's being dramatic"

"I beg to differ" she shook her head again "It's like Hansel and bloody Gretel, you leave a wee trail wherever you go."

"Well then" I sighed as gently took the torch from her "At least we know I'll never get lost. Wait there" I put my hand out to stop her following behind me, the last thing we needed was another fall. The last one was bad enough.

I made my way towards the hall window with more speed in my steps than I was able to before, equipped with the torch to brighten my path. Standing up on my tiptoes I stole a quick glance out of the window, frowning at what I saw. The four other houses nearby that shared this small street definitely had power; their houses were lit up like a bloody Christmas tree.

"It looks like it's just us that's out gran" I sighed wearily, that was just our luck.

"Maybe one of the power switches has tripped" she suggested quickly, she knew all too well my dislike for the darkness.

"Where is the switch box…thingy?" I didn't know the proper term for what it was I would need to be looking for exactly, only a small image of the box itself ingrained into my mind.

"Basement" she said quickly, her voice almost hesitant. "Give me the torch, I'll go" she reached her hand out from her position against the wall.

"No you won't" I shook my head in disagreement as I walked towards her and then turned for the stairs. "You just stay there" I took my first step, my foot shaking slightly as my free hand grabbed the railing. "I'll be back in a minute"

"We can just wait until the morning" she offered from behind me as my other foot moved down to join its twin.

"It's fine" I smiled weakly to myself. "I'm fine" Liar, liar pants on fire.

The journey down the small staircase was quicker than I'd wanted, that familiar tight feeling growing once more in my abdomen. It'll be fine, you're a big girl now. You can handle a basement. I began to coach myself along as I approached the door, my legs shaking beneath me.

Pushing the door to the basement open gingerly, I directed the torch light down the old steps as I peered in cautiously. Nope, not doing it. Who needs electricity? "Don't be such a coward" I scolded myself as I took my first step towards the old staircase. "See that wasn't so bad was it?" I continued to speak to myself along the way, my heart pounding erratically in my chest. "Just casually strolling into the basement during a power cut…Aria this is the part in the horror where you die, violently. Blood & gore"

I'd made it halfway down the stairs before I felt it, the soft tickle of breath on the back of my neck.

"You're not destined for death, not yet anyway." Everything turned black before the loud scream managed to escape my throat.

oOo

The pain was something else entirely, the screeching sound echoing around my ears as my brain rattled around in the confines of my skull. My legs felt damp, freezing cold as water surged around them. I raised my head slowly to look around me but I could hardly see a thing, the moon was high in the dark star filled sky above me. I was outside…how the hell did I get here? I brought one of my shaky hands up to wipe away the loose strands from my face, squinting desperately around me as my eyes slowly adjusted to the lack of light.

Don't panic. Don't panic.

I caught movement to the side of me and turned to see three figures mere feet away from me, their feet planted firmly on dry land. Two of them eyed me warily, their eyes lidded heavily with a look I can describe only as distrustful, while the other approached slowly.

Time to panic.

They started to talk to each other; I couldn't make out a word that passed between them. A different language? Seriously. It didn't sound like anything I'd ever heard before. Not that I'd paid much attention in French class of course.

"Who are you?" One of the figures moved towards me, hands rising quickly. The closer they got, the more I could see under the light, a bow? Really. I took an automatic step backwards but paused when an arrow was quickly pointed towards me in threat. Not moving, ok.

"Relax, my friend" the man poised with the bow & arrow was suddenly joined by another, his hand resting gently on his shoulder. "You'll only serve to frighten her further" the arrow that had been pointed at me slowly lowered and the stance of the man relaxed significantly, I could see now just how long his hair was. Long straight brown hair, reaching far down his back towards where he now held the bow at his side. It was a little strange but I couldn't help the pang of jealousy that shot through me, how come mine would never grow to that length?

"Where did you come from?" The other man asked, the one who had saved me from getting an arrow shot at me, he approached slowly, almost carefully.

"The basement…." I answered quietly, almost to myself as he approached. To my surprise he actually heard the small mumble, one perfect blond eyebrow quirking slightly. The language I didn't recognise soon resumed, it sounded almost like an argument was taking place.

A strong hand suddenly wrapped around my upper arm and pulled me from the water, I could feel the muscles in my body tighten almost painfully as I reacted as quickly as I could. "What the hell?" I complained loudly as I was suddenly standing none too steadily on the river bank beside them, all three people now surrounding me subtly.

"This way" the blond one walked around me and pointed to a small path between trees that lined the waterside.

"What…" I stuttered the words out quickly, tripping over my tongue as I grasped at the words to form a coherent sentence. "where…."

"Rivendell" he answered quickly, the firm set jaw a clear indication that no further argument was to be made.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who have followed & reviewed my little musing.

Special thanks to Claribel21 for pointing out my typo, it has been fixed.

If i continue to write this wee story & indeed it is still read by you beautiful people then you'll no doubt notice my procrastination when it comes to reading over my writing for any mistakes. I'm too impatient and it's a real chore for me to do so, bores me to tears, so no doubt there will be mistakes & spelling/grammar errors I promise i will get around to editing these out, i often have to re-read anything I've written just to remember properly where i left off. Just bear with me please (:

Big thanks again to those who reviewed to let me know that they enjoyed the first small part, hopefully this is also enjoyed. 

* * *

Each new protest that I made was just as fruitless and futile as the last, falling completely on deaf ears. I knew each member of the trio maintained perfect hearing capabilities so it was obvious I was just being ignored, my attempts at questioning them had maybe became tiresome but considering they'd pretty much kidnapped me, a short brief reply wasn't exactly too much to ask.

"You're coming to Rivendell with us, no explanations! Just a case of you, move. Well isn't that just bloody dandy. Kidnapping someone is illegal by the way, just putting that fact out there. Just so you know" I vented my frustrations for the hundredth time, my patience long since gone and my sense of self-preservation disappearing alongside it. For all I knew they each were mass murderers but I was too affronted to care. I caught the slight incline of a smirk on the blond one's lips as I voiced my aggravation and this only served to infuriated me further. "Glad this is so amusing for you goldie locks" The answering look I received from the other soon silenced me though, maybe the blond found my commentary amusing but the others clearly didn't share this. If looks could kill…

"I would advise you to hold your tongue, we tolerate you but Lord Elrond will not" one of them began talking to me finally but my eyes were too busy taking in the scene that appeared before me to notice who was speaking. "You cannot speak to him in the same manner"

"Well good" I grumbled almost to myself "Maybe he'll be able to explain to me why the three musketeers decided to drag me all the way out here"

"I do not understand…" was the only reply I received. I wasn't pressed for an explanation as I gazed out in awe at the beautiful landscape. "This way" with a sharp tug on my upper arm the brunette man began to lead me towards a small white bridge; my stomach began to do summersaults, instincts pleading with me to run in the opposite direction, which I would have if I'd thought for even one split second I had a chance of escaping the three silent strangers.

oOo

I was super conscious of the fact that everyone in the room was staring at me, eyes watching every move I made. From pacing around the wide open white room to all the individual small twitches, each monitored closely. No matter how hard I tried I just couldn't settle myself enough in one spot.

"Where is this Elrond fella?" I questioned, my impatience showing clear in my tone. "He's taking his sweet time."

"You can address him only as Lord Elrond" one of my captors responded stiffly, his eyes showing his clear discontent. "I don't know from where you hail but surely you were taught basic manners"

"Same back to you!" I snapped over speedily "You've got a serious attitude problem, I didn't do anything to you! It was the other way about if you care remember that y'all dragged me here, so I suggest you stop scowling over at me like someone just pissed in your damn cornflakes" In all of my interaction so far with the dark haired man he'd been grumpy sure but never completely outraged. His faced paled for a second before tinting with colour; anger was the only emotion showing on the usually well masked man.

"How dare you…" The man rose up from his perch on the white wooden stool, his form quickly towering over me as he reached his full height.

"Landion" The blond man said quietly from the other side of the room, his eyes locked onto the growing conflict between us both. "Leave."

"Are you sure you do not need me, my lord." The brunette man had answered the other but his eyes had never left mine, I could see the rage fully take form with each breath he took. He appeared calm on the outside now, his body completely still as he stood, although his dark hazelnut gaze told a different story.

"You may leave." The blond insisted again "you as well Arthion" the blond man was obviously in charge of the other two in some way, both listened to everything he had said. The more I put thought into it, I realised they'd followed every command he had issued to them without question. Well everything I'd heard him ask of them anyway. As both men headed towards the large ornate door I titled my head slightly to observe them as they left, Landion and Arthion, such unusual names. How could you carry a child for 9 months, a beautiful little thing and then decide to name it something like Landion. That was almost on par with naming your child North, almost.

"I would advise you to think of your words before you speak them" The blond man said firmly from his seat on the wooden sill, his eyes still cast out of the window taking in the wonderful scenery. "He is quick to anger, even for one of my kin."

"Your kin?" I spoke the words softly, surprised when he heard them and turned to look at me with an expression I'd felt on my own face several times in the past. It was one I'd often wear when in conversation with any of my young cousins, a mixture of annoyance and pity when they continued to ask an array of idiotic questions. The man shook his head and turned his attention back out of the window.

Kin? That word sounded and felt foreign on my tongue as I tested it quietly, mumbling away to myself. Welp, I'd gone and done it. I'd been stumbled across by a group of deluded men, who'd obviously decided to drag me along on their bloody renaissance fair. Not happening.

His movements only became noticed by myself when there was a shadow suddenly cast over the space on the floor where my sight was glued. The urge to recoil from his sudden movements had my limbs flailing as I tried to pull myself up from the wooden chair, a carefully positioned hand placed onto my shoulder easily held me in place.

"Lord Elrond approaches" he added firmly, as if in a way of explanation for his sudden proximity. Sure enough, not even 1 minute later the large door leading into the room opened widely, a tall man with equally long dark hair entered slowly, closing the doors behind himself languidly as if he was blessed with all the time in world and could waste as much of it as he pleased on such a menial task.

"Legolas.." the man entered the room fully, wearing some form of robe and outstretching his arms. It seemed like a greeting, a nice one at that. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Lord Elrond." The blond man, Legolas, nodded towards his acquaintance. "Some time has certainly passed since I seen you last." Elrond, Legolas. Surely that wasn't what was on their birth certificate. One odd name in a group could be expected but all of them, not possible. Unless of course there was something being pumped into the towns water supply, given their actions and behaviours that was definitely an option to consider. Then again, that was probably something the water company would check for.

"Yes indeed, it has been at least 2 centuries now" The older man replied calmly, his gaze was drawn to me the minute a half choked out snort escaped my lips. "I called for representation from Mirkwood, your father sent you, can you tell me why you enter into my city bringing the mortal with you? The race of man already has a presence here within the council; Boromir of Gondor has already arrived"

"Forgive me my lord" Legolas inclined his head once more "We were told to be vigilant for spies along the path to Rivendell, when we discovered this woman spluttering in the river I thought it was best to make sure. These are dangerous times and we cannot take any chances, especially considering how close she was towards the city."

"Indeed" Elrond moved forwards, stopping in his pace only a few steps away from where I was located. "I trust my instincts but I feel the best to question her would be the wizard. Find Gandalf and give him word that he is needed. Your job here is done" A long lock of dark brown hair moved further down towards the man's face as he turned towards the door, the direction in which he was glancing a clear dismissal for Legolas.

I had thought I was looking forward to being free from the gaze of the three who had found me in the water but now faced with the prospect of remaining here alone with this Elrond character I'd welcome them back with open arms, hell even facing the continued wrath of Landion seemed more appealing at this very moment. My stomach sank a little and twisted with a small pang of apprehension as Legolas walked through the large doors, closing them speedily behind himself. The silence that fell over the room in his absence was an uncomfortable one, I shifted restlessly under the heavy gaze of Lord Elrond. "Well, isn't this fun?" I said to myself quietly, Elrond's eyes settled back onto my own, his lips shifting into a small smile.

oOo

Sleep was still clutching at the side of my consciousness as I turned over lazily, not even properly considering getting out of this cosy bed. The few people I'd met in the last 24 hours were certainly weird and kind of ape shit crazy but at least they had good hospitality skills, I was fairly confident I was currently laying on top the most comfortable bed ever designed, not that it looked like much. In comparison it made my humble ikea combination seemed like a bed of thorns, an implement designed for torture. This was as close to heaven as I'd ever get, of that I was sure.  
"I think she's waking up!" the sound of a small but excited voice soon snapped me out for my delirious state of comfort, my eyes widened as I opened them to find I was staring into a depth of green. My automatic reaction wasn't one that wasn't well received, if the shocked gasp followed by the sharp shout was anything to go by, my visitor certainly didn't enjoy the push.

"Get up, pip!" oh great a second voice to add to the fray. "I told you she might not be friendly!" My vision tunnelled in and out of focus until I could properly see what appeared to be two children edging slowly away from me as I begun to clamber out of the low bed.

"I'm so so sorry" I almost shrieked out as they continued to back off, I didn't need to be strung up for assaulting some poor innocent kids. "You just gave me a fright! I didn't mean it" I brought my hands up slowly, raising them to where they could be seen in a hope that the movement would calm them down enough so they didn't run off and tattle tale.

"See Merry, I told you she would be nice enough. She didn't mean it" the kid nodded, his medium length chestnut hair swaying around his face as he done so. "We've been waiting for you to wake up!" the cheer just seemed to emanate from him, his good mood lifting my own even further. His attitude was incredibly infectious.

"What time is it?" I asked curiously, the sun was shining in through the open window, the fresh smell of nature blowing into the room brought on by a minute breeze.

"It's almost midday, my lady." The chestnut haired boy nodded….Boy. I had to narrow my eyes to get a proper look at him and his companion, now I was starting to properly join the waking world I was shocked to see the..kid?... lift a pipe of sorts to his lips and inhale deeply, nodding his head in approval at the smoky contents, passing it to his friend who copied his movements and then proceeded to blow hoops with the smoke he exhaled.

"Are you sure you should be smoking that?" I couldn't keep the scowl from my face as I stared at the wooden pipe, now lowered slightly as they returned my frown.

"This is some of the best long bottom pipe weed. Would you like some?" a small arm outstretched to offer me the pipe.

"No thanks" I smiled tightly at them, grateful for some talkative company at last and not wanting to scare them off. Glancing at the floor I couldn't help but stare as I took in the visage of their bare feet, bare and super hairy.

"Where are you from?" The chestnut haired one questioned as he moved past me to sit on my now empty bed.

"I'm from Kent but I live in Larkhall with my grandma" I smiled down at him gently as his nose began to get the better of him and his eyes began to roam over the contents of the room.

"Pippin, get off her bed. That's not polite" the other one spoke up again, his tone firm with his friend, almost scolding.

"She doesn't mind, she's not using it just now." He smiled up at me and patted the empty portion of mattress beside him.

"So that's your name?" I asked cheerily as I took the seat offered, happy for the company. I'd been left on my own to pace the large dull room after my little interrogation yesterday.

"Ah of course" the quiet one stood forward, his small hand outstretched to me "I'm Meriadoc Brandybuck and this" he sighed as he tilted his head towards my left and his friend "is Peregrin Took. He's my cousin." He offered as an excuse with a small smile.

"You can just call me Pippin or Pip" Peregrin suggested "All of my friends do" he smiled widely at me. Given their vocabulary and sometime present intelligence I suspected they weren't all that they seemed. Maybe they had some sort of syndrome that made them so small?

"It's very nice to meet you both" I smiled back at them both "My names Arianna but everybody just calls me Aria"

"That's a nice name" Merry commented as he moved to sit down at my other side, his dusty hair an unusual mixture of blond and brown, a delicate wave throughout each lovely strand.

"I'm hungry" Pippin complained, his voice dropping down to a whine like that of a small child. "Do you think we can have lunch yet?"

"You've only just had an apple" Merry eyed pippin carefully before adding "But I'm hungry again myself. Let's go have a look in the kitchens" They both got up from the bed and ran towards the heavy door with enthusiasm. "Are you hungry Aria?" Merry asked turning to me as an afterthought.

"A little" was my honest reply, my stomach now rumbling away none too quietly as the mention of food had me wondering when the last time I actually ate anything was. "But I don't know if I'm allowed to leave this room, I don't think I want to risk it" I added finally with a small smile towards the pair.

"Surely if you were a prisoner they would have thrown you in the dungeons" Pippin smiled triumphantly as the wave of thought hit him. "It should be fine, besides the elves can be reasonable"

"The Elves?" I could hear the squeak in my voice as I repeated the words. He just said Elves?

"I think you've said enough pip" Merry grabbed Pippin and pulled him along through the open door, shouting back at me that they would try to sneak me something to eat. Elves? Nope, that thought was just ridiculous to even entertain. Elves weren't actually real. Just like Santa, all a massive fable concocted to provide entertainment for small children. Some strange formation of thought started to niggle away in the far corners of my mind but I put it to the side to focus my energy to better things. Like getting the hell out of here and back home, my poor gran would be freaking out. The thought of the tongue lashing I'd receive the minute I walked back through the front door wasn't even worth pondering.

Strenuous effort was placed upon my ever struggling brain capacity, the more I began to think about my grandmother or our home the more blurred it seemed, hazy and almost dream like. Certainty flowed swiftly through my veins as I consoled myself, if any part of the events from the past 24 hours was fictional and all in my mind then it had to be this place, those men I'd met. Besides, I was sure that if my mind was to concoct my grandmother and our home, our whole past then I'm sure I would have created it very differently. For starters our home would be larger and less dilapidated, she'd be less crass, have much better health and her cooking would undoubtedly be improved upon. I smiled to myself at the memories that thought elicited, my envy of the other children when it came to any sort of school function, they all arrived with their lovely and fresh home baking, cupcakes iced deliciously and cookies baked to perfection. Mines were always store bought. Gran only had two levels of food presentation, undercooked and gooey in the middle or burnt to a cinder. There was never an edible medium.

In the still silence of the room I'd been placed into, I started to ponder recent events. How unusual and just out of sorts everything seemed. Part of me, I'm assuming the logical side, was screaming that the panic should have set in and gripped my bones the minute I found myself in the river but there was another side, one I couldn't quite name yet that was somehow soothing it all out, performing the balancing act and steadying my thoughts and fears. Somehow I felt comfortable here, almost like I was revisiting an old haunt. So many questions ran rampant through my mind, how the hell did I even end up in that darn river in the first place to be found by the three daftly named men? How did all three, make it four if I included Elrond somehow manage to have much better hair than my own? I spent time and money on the upkeep of my unruly locks, trying my upmost to keep control over the auburn threads. Well keeping them under control was my intention but even the best falter. It was a losing battle on a day to day basis. How far was I from home? That was the most important question of all. I've seen a lot of visit Scotland advertisements on television, I'm without doubt that if this Rivendell place was part of any local council they'd be bragging about it nonstop.

Nothing was adding up.

The main advantage to the stone and marble flooring throughout majority of this building was the ability to hear footsteps approaching. With enough warning of the advance being made towards the door, I sprinted across the room, the air pouring out of my lungs as I threw myself back onto the bed, a sharp pain shooting through my elbow as I bumped it awkwardly. Just as the door opened I closed my eyes shut tightly, I chided myself for being so childish. When in doubt just fake sleep, if I continued to confront all my problems like this in the future there is a very large chance I'll be bed ridden. The more thought was put into that the better it began to sound.

More than one set of shoes were heard against the cold flooring as my uninvited and frankly unwanted visitors just walked through the door, without so much as a small knock of announcement. Never mind actually asking to come in.

"Maybe we should come back?" a strange voice asked in a hushed tone. The corner of my lips quirked up as I recognised the triumphant glow beginning to take hold. I'd get peace again. "Nonsense" a voice I had heard before replied swiftly, my triumphant glow began to fade as I accepted the fact that my peaceful quiet start to the day was now ruined. "She's not asleep, merely pretending"

"How do you know this?" the strange voice restarted its questioning. "Is this another one of your wizard tricks?"

"No, it is merely my ability to see through a lie, Son of Denethor" the authority in his tone couldn't be denied. When this seemingly old man spoke, no matter who you were, you listened. He had an air about him that just radiated wisdom and knowledge. "Arianna, enough." Well the hardness and impatience in his voice left no wiggle room, busted.

I sat up slowly with a deep sigh, ignoring the surprised look on the face of the man I didn't know. Did he seriously think his companion was wrong about something?

"That's better!" The wizard chimed, his mood seeming to improve instantly. Maybe his stern tone was just to trick me into acknowledging them? Either way it worked and I was now staring up at the two men who stood not far from the doorway. "Are you going to join us today or lay in that bed all day feeling sorry for yourself?" he asked with a small smile adorning his face, wrinkles appearing over the old man's face.

"I've been up for a while" I admitted as I swung both of my legs out of the bed, recoiling back in record time as my poor bare toes were shocked to feel the temperature of the flooring. Was it that cold earlier? Probably, I was just too hair brained and shocked by Merry & Pippin's appearance that I'd completely skipped over it without my mind even getting the chance to register the sensation. "When can I leave?" I questioned firmly, my back stiffening as I leisurely lowered my feet back down.

"That's one of the things discussed at a small meeting today, while you've been in here wasting your time we have been making some very important decisions, some of which affect you" the old man reached his hand out to me and waited patiently for me to accept the offer.

"Gandalf?" I spoke his name uncertainly as I slipped my hand into his, not sure if I'd heard Elrond correctly last night. He didn't correct me in my brief pause so I continued. "What the hell are you talking about?" The man standing to his right seemed a little shocked by my choice of words; Gandalf however seemed completely unaffected.

"Follow me, my dear." He released my hand as I stood up from the small bed and then marched back through the door, leaving myself and the strange man I still didn't know from Adam staring after him.

"I believe he said to follow" the man said quietly after the silence had grown somewhat awkward. "This way."

Well apparently I was, after all, allowed to leave the confines of the temporary room.


End file.
